Episode 33
''**Told from the Point of View of Ariella Tavistock** I shout to Riley to help with our boxes. We are moving, finally I think as I push the heavy box over to him, he picks it up with ease and moves it to the wheeling cart. I push more boxes before I hear crying, I excuse myself and go upstairs to find our son awake from his nap. I pick him up, grab his sippy cup and go downstairs, he comes running outside into Riley's arms. He tries to help but ends up sitting on the porch talking to us and asking questions as we move. I sigh as we load the last box, I walk upstairs collect Cameron and our things, pack those and we leave. We stopping at Jason's place and he helps us push the 3 collosal carts. At the new house we only unpack the couch and our beds. Finally I collapse on the bed with Riley. Cameron runs around checking everything out, we laugh as he comes back around and I catch him in my arms. He giggles as I tickle and kiss him, he hugs onto me and we all pass out there on the couch knowing that there is a lot to be done tomorrow. **** **Told from the Point of View of Jessamine Roe**'' I swing my little brother around as he hugs close to me. I sigh and set him down as I fall under the shade tree to the side of our house. He runs to me and plops down in my lap I lean back and run my finger over the small scar I have on my neck, Leon looks to me and after a nod from me he carefully and lightly runs his finger over the scar as well. I looks at me and I just give a hug before we go back inside, I sigh and sit back on the couch. I look around to see nothing, that's what I miss, my parents no matter how cruel and angry they were. I kicked them out a long time ago and I don't even know if they are alive. They look Henry, Mitchell and Kenneth but left Leon hear. He often asks about them and this is the answer I give "It doesn't matter who they were or what happened all that matters is that you're here". Sighing I get up and make us sandwhiches, just then there's a knock at the door, I answer it, its my parents. Glaring at them I immediatley shut the door they scream for me to open to door but I pull my knees to my chest and rock back and forth. Leon runs to me and tries to comfort me but there is nothing he can do. They knock and harder and finally they leave but they keep coming back finally I pull my knife and that makes them leave. I scream and collapse on the living room floor. When I wake I am still asleep on the floor with Leon curled up at my side. I look around and notice my knife and hand the scars that make a perfect set of intersecting and parellel lines. I release and tear and fall back asleep. Read More: Episode 34